halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank
Halo 1 Scorpion Has anybody noticed that in Halo 1 there are two types of the Scorpion? The one in Multiplayer leaves the driver exposed. In the campaign the Master Chief is completely covered, like in Halo 2. There are also two driver seats. AlphaPrime 17:09, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :I noticed. Never quite understood why they did that, though. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:19, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Im sure the tank cockpit is open for multiplayer so that if one team has the rocket launcher, then at least a sniper could take out the tank --Jordan54 06:53, 20 August 2007 (UTC) tanks 957-A3's and TB-SB-1's pic were taken in Coagulation but 957 is in New Mombasa and blown up, and TB is in the Quarantine Zone.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 14:47, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I had a hard time getting a good image of them, mostly because 957 kept getting blown up before I took the pic, and TB keep shooting at me. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 14:59, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Damn, well i could get the tanks in the Quarantine Zone, and theres pic of 957 just before it blows up, but i cant get any pics of them. Oh do the tanks in Coagulation have different names? as well as every other tank you can drive in all teh other multiplayer maps? Some would should check every one and ech different tank should have an artical.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 15:06, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::The Map editor shows only 5 different tanks, but one of them I can't find anywhere. The other four appear in multiplayer at random on any tank level. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:42, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ok.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 17:10, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Where did you find the number?--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 04:50, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Changes Made some changes, hope it don't screw it up forever.4.244.177.78 02:55, 15 September 2007 (UTC) The changes from the older models are upgrades and downgrades for one it is no longer the overpowering Land vehicle that it once was while it still kicks ass it is limited on who and what it is firing but to balance it is Faster (im guessing the turret on the main gun weighted it down) but basically it still limited on fights agaisnt air units but still able to hold its ground Fliping if you flip a tank upside down and park a nother on top and flip your tank will fly higher than a banshee. Grunt master. P.S This only works in halo 2 well that just what i know find it all on youtube. M808B What ever happened to "M808'B'? It used to be M808B Scorpion MBT, or am I mistaken? Maybe I missed something... (CENSORED)!!!!!!!!! Forgot to sign AGAIN! Above comment by 4.244.177.224 14:05, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Votes for rename to "M808B Scorpion MBT Okay, you see, only one model of the vehicle is mentioned in the Halo universe, and that is the B model. This article only talks about that specific model, and the name should be too. That's how it is on Halopedia. Furthermore, the no B model thing actually caused confusion, as seen above. Okay, vote below on the rename: Support For As per above.--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 01:16, 2 November 2007 (UTC) For You don't want to move... because there are other models? But the page isn't about other models; it's only about the B model, so it should be at the page... about the B model. Would we put the article about the MA5C Assault Rifle at "MA5" because there were other models, before we knew about them? No! So why should be put the article about the M808B tank at "M808B" because there are other models? Articles should be named for what they're about, you know... --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 05:39, 26 November 2007 (UTC) For As GPT and Spartan said above... this article is only about the B''' model, and should be named as such. Sure there may be other models, but do we have an account of them, or does Bungie mention them anywhere? Until we get information on the other models, this name should be changed. This article is strictly about the '''B model, and again, it should be named accordingly. -- Dukester101 ''TALK'' 11:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) For As per GPT, article names should reflect their content. --[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 02:53, 2 December 2007 (UTC) For Well, as far as I know, Tanks are tanks, and I might as well agree with Spartan 781. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 04:57, 5 December 2007 (UTC) For It makes sense to me why we'd have the article named what the article should be named. Isn't this article about the M808B? Then why not have it as the M808B? --Jaeryd 11:04, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Strong For Having just been reading the What Halopedia is not page, i'm fairly sure that it said that all content should be directly related to the Halo Universe. Since the M808B model is the only one referenced in Halo, then it should be the only one with an article. Undoubtedly there are other models, but they're yet to be seen in a game, book, trailer, graphic novel, or otherwise. -Frozenjakalope 23:34, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Strong For - There may be more variants, but the B type is the only one we've ever been shown. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 03:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Neutral Meh... I see no reason to personally. [[User:Sgt.johnson|'Don't Mess With The Sarge']] My Comm Line 01:21, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah...Same here. -- CR 01:29, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I really dont care. -'Thegood ' 05:47, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Against '''Against' There is absolutely more models of the Scorpion than the "B" model. Therefore, I say we keep the name as it currently is. General TonyTalk 11/02/2007 Against There isnt enough reason to move the page plus there ARE other scorpion models--Fewolfpack 01:25, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Against By the same reason of tony. Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 20:19, 3 November 2007 (UTC) STRONG Against I agree with Tony, There are more Scorpions than B. If there was an M808B than there HAD to be an M808A. Acceleration 40 mph is not an acceleration. 40 miles per hour per hour is an acceleration m/h^2 But usually accelerations are in terms of meters per second squared or gs (multiple of acceleration in Earth's gravitational field). Just intuitively, I'm quite sure its well under 1g, but I'll do some calculating and check back with the info.